Future drive concepts of motor vehicles require alternative brake pressure buildup devices since little or no vacuum is available in order to operate a conventional vacuum brake booster. Electric motor brake boosters were developed for this purpose.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 014 361 A1 describes a control device for a master brake cylinder of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing to be situated between the master brake cylinder and a brake pedal, through which a pressure organ for controlling a control piston of the master brake cylinder runs, an electric motor, a worm, which is driven by the electric motor and which intersects the pressure organ, and a gear unit situated in the housing, which couples the worm with the control piston so as to translate a rotary motion of the worm into a translatory motion of the control piston.
During an operation of the electromechanical brake booster, a tilting effect occurs between an input rod, a spindle and a booster piston due to a generation of transverse forces and torque influences.